


coffee with a shot of vodka.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [13]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Coming Out, F/F, Family Drama, Family Issues, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Trans Male Character, Trans Will (Divergent), i actually love caleb but don't mind me i am Clowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: “Uh oh,” Will says out of the blue, and Christina glances at her ex-boyfriend and best friend, to see his concern pointed towards a table. Will’s green eyes are filled with that cocktail of amusement and concern that the intelligent boy is so good at but when she glances at the table, all she feels is trickles of fear - at a table in Dauntless’ cafe, a blonde girl and brunette boy seem to be arguing. The lanky boy’s elbow collides with her ribs and Christina sends him a half-hearted glare while he runs a nervous hand through his blonde hair, “You wanna deal or should I?”
Relationships: Christina/Tris Prior, Peter Hayes/Caleb Prior, Will/Uriah Pedrad
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	coffee with a shot of vodka.

**Author's Note:**

> Divergent has been well and dead for years if there ever really was a fanbase to begin with, but am I only starting to write for it now? Yes, yes, I am. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyways!

“Uh oh,” Will says out of the blue, and Christina glances at her ex-boyfriend and best friend, to see his concern pointed towards a table. Will’s green eyes are filled with that cocktail of amusement and concern that the intelligent boy is so good at but when she glances at the table, all she feels is trickles of fear - at a table in Dauntless’ cafe, a blonde girl and brunette boy seem to be arguing. The lanky boy’s elbow collides with her ribs and Christina sends him a half-hearted glare while he runs a nervous hand through his blonde hair, “You wanna deal or should I?” 

She feels tempted to tell him that neither of them should but watches as the boy leans back with his pretty-boy face (listen, he may be pissed but she can admit to herself that he’s an attractive guy) schooled into something beyond annoyed, grey eyes like storm clouds and she feels a protective urge fill her, throwing down one of the rags to the counter before skirting around the sale counter to the table. Will’s amused “I guess  _ you _ will” falls deaf on her ears as she approaches the table to just catch the boy saying, “You’re making a scene, Beatrice.” 

“Tris,” The blonde girl snarls, some of her blonde hair falling from her tight bun into her face, and Christina hates that only then she notices that the girl -  _ Tris _ , apparently - is pretty in a devastating way as well. 

The boy’s head throws back with a groan and Christina’s mind is loud with every red flag about this piece of shit, probably-boyfriend Tris has but she controls her breathing so that when she reaches the table, her voice almost mimics that of being gentle when she asks, “Sorry, is this man bothering you?” 

Said man’s head lifts and he plasters a smile that she is sure charms many, many people into liking him but it makes her hate him and kinda wants to grab him by his perfectly coiffed hair to slam his face into the tabletop. He opens his mouth to say something, eyes falsely embarrassed and she’s grateful when Tris speaks over him, “Yeah he is but he’s my brother so I guess I have to deal with it.” 

Christina’s eyebrows raise in surprise and she’s hit with a wave of relief somewhere below her ribs like being stabbed, breath rushing out quickly before the brother laments, hands gesturing in what must be an attempt at calming but just feels condescending to her, “I’m just asking you to give him a chance.” 

The sister rolls her eyes and Christina is suddenly nervous by the judgment that the girl she has sided with may be a major homophobe judging by what the brother said and she nods and says something that fits as a halfway decent excuse to leave before ducking away. 

If it’s homophobic in nature, her “irrational” (as Will teases her but what does he know, right?) bisexual ass can’t take it and she would probably end up snapping at this pretty girl that people like her are the reason that the suicide rate is so high in the LGBTQ+ community - something she had snapped at Will’s older sister Kara before the older girl had deadpanned, “I’m a lesbian. I just think she’s - I’m sorry,  _ he’s _ an idiot.” after a conversation about Will’s scholarship that had led into her snapping about misgendering Will. 

As she walks away though, she hears Tris lash out, “I am not giving Peter fucking Hayes a chance, Caleb! He bullied me and everyone else!” 

Peter Hayes. She stops midstep but it goes unnoticed by the few people in the coffee shop - she... see, she knows a Peter Hayes from high school and she remembers how much of an insufferable douche that one was but she churns over and over, wondering if it’s the same Peter. 

She scrambles back towards Will behind the counter and the boy glances at her, that furrow between his brow noticeable and oddly adorable in a way she has accepted isn’t romantic. “Do you remember Peter Hayes?” 

“I do.” He confirms, voice even as he pumps too many hits of caramel sweetener into a large coffee that she cringes imagining the taste and he shrugs at her discomfort. The boy on the other side of their counter grins at her though, his white teeth blinding against his dark skin and he says in a stage whisper to her as though Will can’t hear him, “I don’t even like caramel. I just wanted to check out the cute barista.” 

Will’s spine stiffens and she feels warmth settle in her stomach at just how awkward her best friend can be but how much he deserves this, someone nice who will treat him well. His cheeks are flushed when he turns to the other boy and murmurs, “Uriah.” like he isn’t the only person at the counter. 

It’s cute and sweet and Christina finds her hopeless romantic spot hoping they get married. 

“Thanks,” and the Uriah guy tilts his terribly sweet coffee at them in goodbye and winks at Will before leaving. 

She pauses for a second, making a face that he understands well enough to say, “I think he’s cute…” before continuing, “my number’s on the cup.” 

She feels pride burn in her stomach and reflects in the grin on her face, “Good. Anyways, Peter Hayes is -” 

“- dating Caleb Prior.” He finishes with a nod because Will is exhausting and knows fucking everything but is also brilliant and her best friend. She glances at the guy at the table and finds the girl approaching the counter, her brother sitting at their table still, his arms folded below his head and his head down. Christina wonders if he’s crying. 

“You know them?” She whispers surprised still and he smiles, rolling his eyes like it’s obvious that he knows everybody. 

“Yes, I do.” He nods to her before greeting, “Hey Tris.” 

The blonde girl who reached the counter suddenly looks tired and worn, “Hey, Will. Think I can get more?” 

He nods and heads to the back when realizing they’re low on  _ WhatTheFuckEver _ but Christina is left alone with this Tris and feels like she should say something. She knows it can be difficult to accept others from years of trying to accept herself but she suggests out of the blue, “He probably just wants your support.” 

The blonde girl glances at her, hair falling in her face like a crashing blonde waterfall and Christina would gladly lose her hand to the current for a chance to tuck a piece behind the other girl’s ear. Her eyes are hard grey slate for a moment and Christina wonders how she missed that the two were obviously siblings but shrugs it off as the comphet of society. Her eyes go defeated all of a sudden, shoulders slinking and she admits, “We do support him. When he came out, my parents and I were perfectly fine with it. Hell, I came out after him shortly as bisexual because his acceptance was… you know, reassuring. It’s just... _ Peter.”  _

She laughs because she can’t help it before saying, “Yeah, I know. I went to school with Peter - cliff notes version: he was such a dick.” 

It makes the blonde girl laugh as well, stares dancing in her eyes and with a plummeting feeling in her chest, she thinks that she could hear that sound for the rest of her life and die happy. “Yeah, he was.” 

Will exits from the back and sets Tris’ coffee on the counter with a smirk that Christina has half a mind to be nervous about. “Here you go.” 

Tris nods gratefully and takes the cup before seeming to note something and asking, “Is this your number on the cup?” 

She barely stops herself from hitting Will. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are great!


End file.
